


As You Wish

by Telesilla



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe: supernatural, Bondage, Community: comment_fic, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's not entirely human but he can still give Eliot what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

"Wait, you're a what?"

"A djinn."

"That's like what...a genie in a bottle or a lamp?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Oh please, lamps and bottles are so old fashioned. I'm far more high tech."

"A high tech genie."

"Djinn." Alec grinned. "And yeah, I exist in the...well, in the space that makes up what y'all think of as the 'internet.'"

Elliot shook his head and laughed. "Oh man, you totally had me there for a minute. I've been watching too many WoW sessions over your shoulder."

"There aren't any djinn in WoW. I play because I don't sleep and also because it's kinda fun." Alec tilted his head a little and smiled. "You think I'm bullshitting you."

"Well, yeah." Elliot grinned. "Do some magic, man. Grant me a wish or something."

"You sure about that?"

Elliot didn't know what to make of the look in Alec's eyes, but he was hardly the kind of guy to ignore a challenge. "Yeah," he said. "I'm sure."

Alec shrugged a little and waved a hand.

Elliot gave what he was sure was a pretty high pitched shriek, but he thought he could be forgiven seeing as he was suddenly stretched out and tied to a bed. Naked.

"Hey!" He struggled against the cuffs and okay maybe he could get out of them, but then again, maybe not. "I thought you guys were all: 'whatever you wish, Master.'"

"Elliot?" Alec sat down on the bed next to him and ran a finger down his chest and stomach, just stopping short of Elliot's most certainly interested dick.

"Uh yeah?"

"You aren't looking for a slave." Alec bent over him and rested a hand on his throat. "But...."

"But?" Elliot asked, swallowing hard, feeling the light but threatening pressure against his neck.

Alec smiled. "I am."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic. My prompt was: Leverage, Eliot/author's choice, not entirely human


End file.
